The Unknown Gryffindor
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: A new Girl comes into the Harry Potter series as she tries to fit in. She however faces many battles. Fly into this misterious story of a girl who can be as sneaky and cunning as a snake and as powerful, strong and brave as a lion. Enjoy. AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Gryffindor by FredWDracoM4ever

**The Unknown Gryffindor by FredWDracoM4ever**

**Chapter 1**

I only have one more day till I leave to go to Hogwarts. I am so excited. The young girl thought as she packed for school.

"Alison are you coming?"

"I'm on my way mom" She had yelled back

"The Malfoys won't wait much longer. We have to leave."

"I'm coming" She had yelled back to her impatient mother.

Alison Evens had enough on her mind then to spend her last day with her 8 brothers and sisters and the Malfoys. She had always hated the Malfoys especially their son Draco. She never thought that she would have to leave home and spend the rest of her school years with HIM. It was too much for her to bear.

"Alison what are you wearing?" Her mother asked as she ran down the stairs.

"What if I have to see them I might as well where something I can run away in." she spat back.

"Fine leave it but you have to at least be nice to them."

"O.K. on one condition." she knew that her mom would do anything to keep her oldest

Daughter from causing a war with the most powerful family in the wizarding world.

"What would that be" her mother asked with little patients

"you get me that white owl I wanted" she answered

"Fine I will have your father pick it up on his way home from work okay"

"Thank you" Alison replied with a large grin on her face.

They had left so fast that night they could not believe they even made it on time. Once they all had walked into the house the first thing she had noticed was the large smile creeping across Draco's face.

"So my young beauty finally arrives." Draco said with a laugh

"I am NOT your young beauty Draco" she spat

"Now Now play nicely you two" Draco's Father stepped into the room in his normal blond hair and creepy smile

"Sorry Father" Draco Frowned

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mr. and Mrs. Evens and this must be your Beautiful

Daughter Alison yes I have heard so much about you." His father looked straight at Alison and smiled

"Now this must be Ryan and your other lovely daughter Elizabeth yes I have heard much about you as well." he just smiled not even looking over at them.

"So how is your wife?" Alison's mom asked trying to break the silence.

"She is good, she should be here soon."

"Draco is it well I think that my sister has a little better taste then you." Ryan cut in trying

to break the silence and try to stop the potential fight bound to happen any moment.

"What?" Draco asked as if he did not already know

"You know What" Ryan Replied

"Come on kids in to the kitchen" Draco's Father finally said trying to avoid an argument and a potential fist fight between the boys. Who were now giving each other Dark stairs that Alison knew to be "I hate you" stairs.

"So Draco what house do you think you will be in?" Elizabeth asked even though she had already knew the answer.

"Slytherin most likely my whole family has been in that house for centuries." He answered

"What about you?" he then asked

"Probably Slytherin or Gryffindor." she replied

"O.K. how about you Alison?" Draco asked her as if she had even been listening to there conversation.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear anything we just said?" Her sister asked her

"No why else would I say 'Huh'" She replied

"Good point. Well we were talking about the houses we might be in" Draco cut in

"Oh O.K. and I come in to that where?" She replied this time very sarcastically

"Well we asked you what house you think you might be in but now I think I have an idea that you might be in Slytherin because of you attitude." Draco replied

"Why do you say Slytherin I was thinking Gryffindor or maybe Slytherin." she answered

"I think you would be perfect in Slytherin." Draco just smiled

"Thanks" she said

"Anytime" Draco replied with a wink

Alison could not help but think of how cute he was. Then her dream faded when she was interrupted by her brother

"What?" she asked

"Oh, nothing I just like to interrupt you when you are daydreaming" he laughed

"Who said I was day dreaming" she said

"I know you and that was not your normal I am ignoring you face it was the day dreaming face I see so often." he could not help but to laugh at this

"So what was it about?" he asked even though he thought he had already knew the answer

"Nothing, it was nothing"

"Nothing yeah right tell me what it was and I won't tell mum and dad what you did last week"

"You wouldn't" she was in shock

"Oh yes I would"

"Fine I was day dreaming about Dra... oh hi Draco." she was cut of when she saw Draco approaching

"So what's going on over here?"

"Nothing just talking about the train ride tomorrow" She answered

"Oh so you guys excited"

"Yes very finally away from home and finally able to use magic again" Alison replied

"Come on kids we have to leave" they heard there mom shout

"Coming well see you later then" Ryan said

"Bye" Alison said as they left the room

"Bye" Draco replied

Then before he could say another word they were gone.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They had arrived at the train station around 10 and were ready to go but they of course

had to wait until 11 to finally be gone.

"Bye Mum" Alison had said for about the 100th time that morning

"Come on you still have 45 minutes" her mom replied

"I know but I have to get ready" she lied

"There is nothing you could possibly have to do" her mum added

"I can think of a few" she said

"Like what" Her mother asked

"Get away from you" she said under her breath

"What was that?" her mother asked

"Nothing I just said that get my new owl on the train." she said

"Oh ok go put her on the train and be back soon ok."

"Yes Mum"

She left and while she went to put her things on the train her mom called out

"Hurry Back"

"O.K. Mum" She yelled back as she turned around.

CRASH

Everything on her cart came tumbling down and she landed right in the arms of yet

another boy she knew. Fred Weasley.

"Are you O.K. Alison you took quite a fall," he asked with a smile

"Yes I think so," she said even tough she was perfectly alright

"Well let me help you," He offered

"O.K. thanks, I'm sorry I fell on you I am so clumsy," she said she was so nervous

"It's fine I mean it's not your fault I mean everyone trips some times," he laughed

"I know but it is still embarrassing," she said with a little laugh

"Not really just do what I do," he said still smiling at her

"What's that?" she asked picking up her things.

"Say someone tripped you," he said with a laugh

"Does that even work?" she asked

"All the time" He said still laughing

"Well thanks" She said as he walked away

"Wait let me help you get that stuff on the train"

"No that's ok I think I might be able to do it"

"Come on it's the least I could do to help a girl in need especially a very cute girl"

"Thanks I will let you help as long as you never call me that again" She said smiling as he started to walk away.

"Okay" He said with a smile and then turned around and left.

As Fred walked her to the train she could not help but see how cute he really was. Wait

what was she thinking I mean Fred Weasley, Weasley, the king of all troublemaker and

not to mention what her mom would think yes her dad was friendly with them but her

mom no way. But he was cute and so nice. She thought that she must be losing her mind.

"Here we are"

"What, oh thanks for your help"

"Anytime"

"See you at school"

"Yeah see ya"

then he walked out leaving her to her thoughts

T B C …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As She sat there in her seat she could not help but to think of what has happened so far

and to worry about what might happen soon. Then her thoughts left her again when

someone had started talking to her

"Hi is anyone sitting here" the dark haired boy had asked

"Oh, No sorry I was distracted" she said smiling

"I could tell" he said smiling as he sat down

"What's your name" she asked him

"Oh Sorry, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said smiling

"Nice to finally meet you" she said as she shook his hand

"May I ask what yours is" he asked her

"Oh Sorry, its Alison Evens but just call me Aly everyone else does"

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Aly" he said still smiling

"So your new here aren't you?"

"Yes"

"I can tell"

"You can"

"Yes, You're nervous and you don't really look like Wizard. But that's normal and all."

"It is?"

"Yes you see you were raised by muggles you do know what a muggle is right"

"Yes"

"Well you look like a regular muggle but I know that your not"

"Okay, I don't really get it"

"I understand no one really understands me when I talk its like I speak French or

something" she laughed

"You're funny" he said letting out a little laugh

"Thanks, I can be sometimes"

"Me to, thanks"

"For what"

"Finally making me laugh I have not done that since I almost got my cousin stuck in a

snake cage at the zoo"

"You did, now that's funny"

"It was until I got in trouble"

"Yikes, mind me asking what kind of snake"

"Not at all, it was a python"

"Wicked"

They both laughed. Then they were interrupted. By yet another boy. 'Fantastic' Alison

thought to herself.

T B C …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" the boy asked

"No" Harry Replied knowing Alison would not

"Thanks" the boy said and sat down next to Harry

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you"

"So your Harry Potter I thought Fred was kidding when he said he met you"

"No it's really me"

"Oh, I can't believe I am so rude. What's your name?" Ron asked just noticing Alison

sitting in front of Harry obviously daydreaming again.

"What?" she answered not hearing a single word of the conversation

"Her name is Alison Evens" Harry answered for her knowing that she was not paying any

attention.

"Wait, Your Alison Evens?" he asked

"Yes why"

"Because Fred also told me he ran into you well actually you ran into him."

"I did but it was an accident" she said blushing a little

"I did not believe him for that either but wow I never thought I would meet you I mean I

have heard about your family and I know everything about you." Ron said very fast and

Alison and Harry just looked at him when he had finished.

"Huh?" they both asked because they had not understood a word of that

"You are so famous both of you and I get to meet both of you all in the matter of 5

minutes"

"Bloody Hell will you slow down a little" Alison finally said

"Sorry I am just so excited"

"Well save your energy we have all ride to talk" Harry said

"Well you do I have to go see someone in a while but only for a couple of minutes" Alison

said

"Ok who?" Harry asked

"No one just some people down the way"

"Oh, Okay Well then we have a lot to talk about so lets get started" Ron said and they

both could tell he was really excited

"So what do you want to know?" Alison asked

"Well everything lets start with that scar you both have. Wait Alison I thought you had

one too" Ron said noticing that there was no scar on her forehead

"Well I can make mine disappear then reappear when I want it to" Alison said

"Wait how can you do that? You can't use magic out side of school" Ron asked as she

looked at him in a 'you're an idiot' way.

"Well I am a Metamorphmagus" she answered

"A What?" they both asked in unison

"A Metamorphmagus, it means that I can change my appearance and more" she

explained

"Wow, I remember my brother Bill mentioning that once but I never thought that I would

actually meet one" Ron said amazed

"That's really interesting can wee see something" Harry Asked

"Sure but only something little that I was going to do later anyway so here" and right

before their eyes her hair color changed from Blond to Brown and even got a little

longer.

"Wow that was amazing" Harry said in astonishment

"That was Bloody Brilliant" Ron said transfixed on what had just happened

"Thanks, I was going to do that anyway for school so it saves me time from doing it

later" she just let out a little laugh.

"So where were we? Oh right about that scar" Ron said

"Well you know the story and there is nothing else to it really." Alison replied

"O.K. well what about being rich and having 8 brothers and sisters that must be extra

hard. Plus I heard that you were really smart." Ron said

"Well the rich thing is nothing and I am a little smart I guess but the brother and sister

thing well I have 3 brothers and 5 sisters." she replied

"What are there names?" Harry asked

"Well there is my brother Ryan and my sister Elizabeth which are in there first year here

as well then there is Jake and josh which are 2 years younger then I and Jessica and

Janice who are 4 years younger then me and then there are the little ones who are 6

years younger then me Dani and Cassie" she said

"Dani?" Harry asked

"It's short for Danielle" she said

"Oh okay so its not weird or anything?" Ron asked

"No I spend most of my time away from my family so its not at all weird I usually only

talk to Jake and Josh but Elizabeth some times but the others not so much I am usually in

my room playing muggle Guitar or out with other family" she said

"Wow, you are nothing like any other witch I have met you are so different like a

muggle" Ron said

"I know well lets move on shall we" she said

"Sure well Harry what was it like growing up with muggles?" Ron asked

"Torture I had to do everything and I was a human punching bag for my cousin" Harry

replied

"Wow that bad?" Ron said

"Sorry to interrupt but I will see you soon I have to go see some people." Alison said

"Oh okay" They both said. Then she left without another word.

"Hi" she said as she walked into the compartment that her sister was in

"Hi" her sister said back

"So how is everything?" Alison asked

"Good, what's wrong" she asked her sister

"Nothing." She lied

"Come here and lets talk"

"Okay"

"Who is he"

'Why is it whenever something is wrong you ask who it is"

"Sorry Habit"

"It's Fred"

"Fred who"

"Weasley"

"Oh wow well we'll talk about this after we get there ok"

"Yeah great thanks"

"Anytime see you there"

"Yeah see you"

Then without a word she left to go back to Harry and Ron. When she got back there

was so much candy on the one seat. She was amazed it all fit.

"What is this did a piñata explode?" she asked sarcastically

"No we were just hungry"

"Ok well..." she was cut off when yet another person came into the compartment. She

had bushy brown hair and a Hogwarts uniform on.

"Hi have any of you seen a frog some one lost theirs." she asked

"No"

"Your Aly Evens right?" the girl asked

"Yes."

"So great to finally meet you a am a big fan in the muggle world and here as well"

"Thanks"

"Well... Oh hi who are you two?" she asked just noticing Harry and Ron

"Ron Weasley and this is..."Then he was cut off.

"Harry Potter yes I know you as well." she said

"Oh I almost forgot to ask what is your name?" Alison asked

"So Sorry it's Hermione Granger"

"Nice to meet you."

"Well I expect you boy's better change I expect we will arrive soon. Do you want to

come with me and meet a few girls while they get changed?"

"Definitely" Then they both leaving the boys alone.

T B C …


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm Back" Hermione said as she walked into the compartment

"Hi Aly" said a red haired girl

"Hi Suzy"

"You know each other?" Hermione asked

"Yes, our parents work together" Aly said

"Aly where were you sitting?" Susan asked

"About 7 compartments down"

"Who was there with you?" she asked again

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley"

"Wait, Harry Potter is on the train" another girl with short black hair asked

"Yes Pans" Alison said

"Lets go meet him" Pansy said to the other girls in the compartment

"I think he might be getting changed." Hermione said

"Well I guess we can meet him at school." One of the girls replied

"Yes." Alison said

"Aly I want you to meet some girls" Hermione said

"O.K." Alison replied

"This is Pavarti and Padme Patil" she said pointing to a set of twins talking in the corner

of the compartment.

"And this is Lavender Brown." Hermione then pointed to a short African American Girl

talking to the twins.

"Then you already know Pansy Parkinson and Susan Bones." Hermione continued

"So Aly how was your summer?" Susan asked

"Good but I had to spend a lot of time with the Malfoys" she said

"Bet you liked that E huh" Pansy said with a grin

"E?" Hermione asked

"She calls me by the first letter of my last name it's been that way for years" Aly said

"O.K. so you all have nick names for each other?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, well pansy calls me E and I call her Pans. And Susan calls me Aly and I call her

Suzy." Aly said

"Wow how long have you known each other?" Hermione asked

"A Long time about 6 years" Susan said

"Yep" Pansy said

"Wow that's long" Hermione said

"I better be getting back" Aly said

"Aly so soon?" Susan said

"Yeah E stay a little longer" Pansy said

"Sorry Guys but I think they might need my help."

"O.K. Then we will see you at school." Pansy said

"Yeah see you soon Alison" Hermione said

"Bye" then she walked out nearly walking into the snack trolley.

As she walked into the compartment she saw hat they had already changed and that they

were talking about muggles.

"So they really made you do everything by hand?" Ron asked

"Yep"

"Wow I thought girls talked a lot" Aly laughed as she sat down

"Well I have a lot of questions." Ron said

"Me to" Harry then said

"O.K., well we should be there in about 5 minutes." Aly said

"How do you know?" Ron asked

"Look" she said as Hogwarts came into view

"Oh."

Beep Beep they heard the train bells ring as the train slowly came to a stop at Hogsmead

Station.

"See you at the sorting ceremony" Aly said

"Where are you going?" Harry asked

"My sister and some friends so we can get on the same boat and talk."

"Oh well see you later" Harry and Ron said as she walked away toward a group of first

year girls.

"Wow she is really something" Ron said as they got off the train

"No kidding." Harry said as they got off the train

"Wow. I mean Wow" Ron said not being able to think of anything else to say

"You like her don't you"

"No"

"Like who?" they heard a blond haired boy say as he walked by

"No one" Ron said fast

"This girl in our year"

"Who?" the boy asked

"Alison Evens" Harry said

"Wait Aly Evens"

"Yes why" Harry said

"Because she's my sister"

"Wait your hey Brother" Harry Said

"Yes Ryan Evens"

"So, wow, don't tell her" Ron said

"Don't worry about it I won't besides she likes someone else"

"Who?" they both asked

"Draco Malfoy" Ryan said

"And Fred Weasley" Alys sister came up behind him clearly listening to there

conversation.

"Fred Weasley, My Brother Fred Weasley"

"Yep"

"How does she know him?" Ron asked

"They met years ago at the ministry when she went with my dad to work and he helped

her get her stuff on the train this morning." Elizabeth said

"Firs' Years this way" they heard someone say

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said

"Wow" Ron said

"This way to the boats"

As they walked to the boats they could see Alison get on a boat with 3 other Girls. Then

they were off. It took them about 10 minutes to get to Hogwarts and then they got off the

boats and entered the beautiful castle. All you heard was everyone saying "Wow look at

this place" it was an amazing sight even for Alison.

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Authors note: **Hi everyone, Just wanted to let you know that if I have any spelling or grammar errors please tell me so I can fix them right away, thanks.

"This place is amazing," Alison said as she walked in the doors.

"Where are we going," Hermione asked her as they walked up the stairs.

"The great hall. I heard my mum say that we go in there for sorting," Pansy said

"Yes that's what I heard to," Susan cut in

"Good evening," they heard a very old witch say as they walked up the stairs toward her

"Who is that?," Hermione and Pansy asked at the same time

"That's Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration professor," Alison said

"Aly, how do you know that?," Susan asked

"Dumbledore remember," Alison said

"Oh I remember," Susan said

"In a few minutes you will pass through these doors and join your class mates, but first

you must be sorted into you houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and

Slytherin," Then she walked back into the great hall closing the doors behind her.

"What house do you think you will be in, Pans," Alison asked

"I don't know, you?," she replied

"No idea, what about you Suzy?," Alison asked

"Don't know," she responded

"So it's true then what they were saying on the train Harry Potter has come to

Hogwarts," Alison heard Draco say.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," then there was a small laugh from Ron.

"Think my name is funny Weasley,"

"Here we go," Alison said under her breath.

"You might find that some wizarding families are better then others Potter you don't want

to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Draco said with a huge

smile on his face.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry replied

Just as Draco was about to say something Alison cut in

"Don't even think about it Draco, Leave him alone," she said

"Ah, sticking up for him are you sweet heart," Draco said obviously knowing it would get

her angry.

"Don't call me that, short stuff," She replied getting even more mad by the second

"Temper, Temper," Draco said

"You little...," she cut herself off when she saw the doors open again and Professor

McGonagall stepped out

"Were ready for you now," she said leading them into the great hall

"Wow, this is amazing," Alison heard a boy say behind her

"Now when I call your name you will come forth I will place the sorting hat on your head

and you will be sorted into your houses...Hermione Granger," she said and Hermione

walked up to the seat and the sorting hat was put on her head.

"O.K. Gryffindor!," the sorting hat shouted after a few moments, and she got up and

walked to the Gryffindor table

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall then called out

"Slytherin," the hat said before it was even completely on his head

"Susan Bones," Professor McGonagall called up and she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Then she called up a boy named Shamus Finnagn and a girl named Lavender brown.

They were both sorted into Gryffindor.

"Nym...Alison Evans," she called out and Alison walked up to the sorting hat. It was

placed on her head then there was a moment of silence.

"Difficult, very interesting, brave, lots of courage, a strong and smart mind, and talent lots

of talent and a big temper I see. Plus a thirst to prove what you can do but where to put

you,"

'Any where but Slytherin, nowhere near Draco,' she thought.

"Not Slytherin. It could be perfect you know it's all here in your head but your blood

says different. If you are sure then...Gryffindor!," The hat finally shouted. She got up and

almost ran to the Gryffindor table where she was greeted with many welcomes and hand

shakes. Next was Harry Potter then a couple of other students then Pansy was called up.

Alison hoped that she would be sorted into Gryffindor but she was sorted into Slytherin

instead and Alison was very upset.

"Let the feast begin," she heard the head master say.

"Wow look at all this food," Hermione said as all the food appeared on the table.

"Yeah," Alison said. She did not eat much but instead listened to what other students

were saying.

"Now that we are all finished with our delightful feast, Prefects will lead the first years to

the dormitories, Thank You," the head master said

"Gryffindors this way," they heard a red haired boy call out. All the first years followed

him to the dormitories and when they got there went right to bed.

XXX

"Good morning," Alison said as Hermione woke up the next day

"Morning," Hermione replied still tired

"Get dressed we have to go to breakfast to get our schedules," Alison said

"O.K. I'll be down in just a minute," Hermione said as Alison passed the other beds to

the door to the common room.

"Good morning Alison," She heard someone say as she walked out the door.

"Good morning, Fred," she said as she saw who it was

"Heading to breakfast?," he asked

"Soon, Why?," she asked

"Just wondering," he said

"Thanks, Did you have a good night sleep?," she asked him

"Yes, You?," he asked

"Yes, Oh, Hi Hermione," she said as Hermione walked down the stairs.

"Ready?," she asked

"Yes, well we are heading down to breakfast wanna come?," she asked Fred

"Sure," he said as they walked out the door.

XXX

They had got there schedule for the day and it read:

Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin

Transfiguration with Hufflepuff

Charms with Ravenclaw

Lunch

Potions with Slytherin

Break

Flying class with Slytherin

"Wow, we have a lot of classes with the Slytherin,." Hermione said

"I know," Alison said as they got up to head to their first class that started in 30 minutes

just enough time to fine out where to go.

XXX

After their break they were going to their first flying lesson.

"Wow, This should be fun because I have never flown a broom before," Hermione said

as they walked out side

"I have and it is really fun," Alison said

XXX

It had been a week since their first day and they already had a lot of work but it did not

stop Alison from being happy because today they would be learning how to play

Quidditch.

"Finally," Alison said

"What are you so happy about?," Hermione asked

"Flying class today,"

"Oh, right,"

"Lets go we're gonna be late,"

"Coming,"

XXX

Everyone had such a great time during the lesson and afterward Madam Hooch asked

Alison to stay after class.

"Yes?" Alison asked as the rest of the class left

"Come with me," Madam Hooch said

"Okay," she said as they walked back to the school and to Professor McGonagalls'

office

"Professor, may I have a word?," Madam Hooch asked as they walked into her office

"Certainly, What's wrong?," she asked as they sat down

"Nothing, I want to let you know that I have found you a chaser for the Gryffindor house

team," she said glancing over at Alison.

"Alison, can you excuse us for a moment?," Professor McGonagall asked

"Yes," she said as she walked out

"Are you sure?" She heard Professor McGonagall ask

"Yes I am Minerva, she is perfect," She heard Madam Hooch reply.

"Ok than, I will take her to Oliver Wood and tell him," Professor McGonagall said

as Madam Hooch walked out.

"Alison, Follow me," Professor McGonagall said as she motioned for Alison to come

with her.

XXX

"Chaser, wow," Fred said as she walked into the common room

"How did you...," She started to ask but George interrupted her.

"Wood, just told us," George said

"Oh,"

"You must be really good," Fred said smiling at her

"I guess,"

"Well, I will see you tomorrow at practice," George said as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, good night," then she walked up to the girls dormitories and went to sleep.

To be continued...

XXX

Just a reminder if you did not read the message above please tell me if I have made any spelling of grammar errors. THANK YOU


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Alison, Alison, Wake up," Hermione yelled as Alison just turned around in her bed.

"Alison, Quidditch remembers,"

"What," She mumbled as she got out of bed

"Quidditch games in 30 minutes remember,"

"Oh I forgot about Quidditch, I was up late finishing that potions essay,"

"Hurry up,"

"Sorry,"

"Ready,"

"Hermione relax I'm ready," She said as she took out her wand and conjured up her

Quidditch robes.

"Lets go,"

"Will you relax,"

"Sorry, I am just really excited to see your first Quidditch game,"

"Ok, but can you be excited without yelling and rushing me,"

"Sorry, ready,"

"YES, will you stop asking,"

"Fine, lets go,"

"Yes, lets,"

XXX

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, everyone was already there and Alison had to

run to the Changing room to get her broom.

"Alison where were you," Wood asked

"Sorry, slept in," She said smiling

"We know," George laughed and Fred hit him in the back of the head

"You ready," Wood asked

"As I'll ever be," Aly said smiling as they all walked towards the Pitch

"Let's go," Wood said

They all got their brooms and walked to the pitch, Mounted their brooms and away they

went. Within the first ten minutes of the game Alison had already scored 40 points.

XXX

"We Won, Alison you were amazing," Wood said as the left the Pitch having scored 270

points in their first game.

"How did you learn how to play so well? You were not this good at practice," Fred said

as he walked up to her.

"I know, I did that on purpose because I wanted to surprise you,"

"You did a great job of it," George said

"Thanks,"

"Now everyone get changed and meet me out here in 10 minutes," Wood said as they all

walked into the changing room.

XXX

"Great job at the game today, I think we need to give a special thanks for our win to

Alison and Harry who without which we would not have won today, Great job you two,"

Wood said

"Thanks," They both said.

"Now, our next practice will be tomorrow a right after Breakfast so you will have to be

here around eight, I will see you all tomorrow," Wood said then walked into his office.

"Wow, I guess that we will have no time to relax now," Fred said to George as they got

their things ready.

"Alison," Fred called her name

"Yes," she said turning around

"Nothing, Never mind," He said even though she knew he wanted to ask her something.

"What is it," She asked

"Nothing," he said then just turned around to look at George.

"Fred, what the Bloody Hell was that all about," George asked him

"Nothing, it's just . . . ,"

"You like her don't you," George asked

"No she's two years younger than I," He said covering up the truth

"Correction, she is only a year younger than you," Angelina Johnson said from behind

him.

"Were you listing in on our conversation," Fred asked

"Just a little," She laughed

"How do you know how old she is?" George asked

"I heard her talking to Hermione Granger and she said she was turned 12 on the 8th,"

"I didn't know that," Fred said

"Now you do,"

"Thanks," Fred said looking over Angelina's shoulder toward Alison who was untying her boots and talking to Harry.

"Fred, Fred," George said trying to catch his twin's attention

"What,"

"You really like her, Don't you," George said

"More than you know"

"Then ask her out," Angelina said

"I can't,"

"Why not," George asked

"I just can't,"

"Are you . . . Shy?" Angelina asked

"A little," He said blushing

"Do you want me to talk to her for you," Angelina asked

"No, she's a first year, I'm a third year, and it would never work,"

"You can try," George said

"I think I will just be her friend for now and work my way up,"

"Fine but make it fast before she finds someone else, with her look I know she will,"

George said

"George," Fred said angered by him looking at her in a deeper way then Fred would

want him to

"What, I am just saying that you need to talk to her before she finds someone else,"

George said

"Let me talk to her and see what she says," Angelina said

"Good idea, but don't mention me ok,"

"Fine, I will tell you tomorrow what she says," Angelina replied

"Ok, see you later," Fred said

XXX

That night Angelina walked up to Alison as she sat with Hermione doing their work.

"Alison, can I talk to you," she asked

"Sure,"

"Do you like anyone at the school," she asked sitting down in the chair next to Alison.

"Yes, why," she asked

"No reason I was just wondering who,"

"You promise you won't tell,"

"Yes,"

"Well Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley," she said blushing a little

"So you like Fred,"

"Yes, what's not to like,"

"Thanks, well I will see you at practice tomorrow,"

"Good night,"

"What was that all about," Hermione asked as Angelina walked away.

"No idea, I'm tired, are you ready for bed,"

"Yes, lets go," she said yawing and walking up to the girls' dormitories.

"Good night Hermione," Alison said as she laid down in her bed.

"Good night," Hermione said as they both went to sleep.

To be continued . . .

XXX

Please tell me if I had made any Grammar or Spelling mistakes. Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8

The Unknown Gryffindor by FredWDracoM4ever (QueenCaspian10)

_**The Unknown Gryffindor by FredWDracoM4ever (QueenCaspian10)**_

**Chapter 8**

That night Alyson could not get to sleep she was so happy about the win and she kept thinking about what Angelina had asked her. She thought it was really weird but she finally fell asleep excited for the next day.

XXX

"Hermione wake up," Alyson said waking up her friend the next morning. It was Sunday and they had no classes so Hermione had no idea why Alyson was up so early.

"Aly its 7 o'clock what is it?" Hermione asked getting out of bed.

"We have to meet some people at the hall early come on," she said pulling Hermione out of bed and throwing a set of clothes and shoes to her as she ran out the door down to the common room to wait for Hermione.

"Aly do you want to tell me what is going on," Hermione said coming down the steps putting her shoes on.

"No Time, come on," she said as she pulled Hermione out the door and down to the great hall.

XXX

"Aly!" Came three screams when she walked in.

"Hi Pans, Susy," she said hugging her two best friends

"Hi Hermione," the two girls said

"Hey sis," she said hugging her twin sister.

"Hey,"

"So how was your weekend" Pansy asked

"Good," Aly and Hermione said at the same time

"You were amazing in the Quidditch match," Pansy said

"Thanks Pans,"

"Well at least we know one thing," Susan said

"What's that?" Pansy asked

"Harry Potter is so CUTE," She shrieked and everyone laughed in agreement except Aly who just shrugged

"What Aly you don't like Harry?" Pansy asked

"As a friend nothing more," Aly said looking the other way.

"Then who do you like?" Susan asked as the tables appeared and they sat down the had very little time until everyone came in for breakfast.

"Tell you later meet me and Hermione at the one eyed witch statue tonight 1 am," she said as they all shook their heads and had a quick group hug and went to their tables just as everyone came in and took their seats.

"Good Morning Sweetie," Draco said walking by the Gryffindor table a little while later

"Shove off Malfoy," Aly snapped

"Oh watch it Evens or you might just see how mean I can be," He said an evil grin coming over his face

"You mean that will be the day, I have seen House Elves meaner then you," She snapped

"You little...," he started but he was cut off by a voice behind him

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said walking up behind him. She had heard

the entire conversation.

"Good Morning Professor," he said looking down

"Next time I see you talking that way to Alyson I will personally tell your parents and I will give you detention for a month with Mr. Filch,"

"Sorry Professor," he said walking away

"Thanks Grandmother," Aly said and half of the Gryffindor table stopped what they were doing and looked over to Aly.

"Anytime, now ah Mr. Weasley," she said looking over to the twins.

"Yes Professor," The both said

"Fred Weasley," She said as Fred got up and walked over to her.

"Yes Professor," He said looking over to George and then to the professor

"Come here please," she said motioning for the one twin to walk towards her.

"Yes,"

"Can you look out for my granddaughter Alyson and if Mr. Malfoy does something like that to her again I want you to say something or if I am near come get me. I promise you will not get in trouble for what ever you say or do to help her only," she whispered so low that only he could hear.

"I Will," he said and he sat back down next to his twin brother and looked down the table to Aly. He really did like her.

"Fred," Angelina said sitting down on the other side of the table

"What did she say?" he asked

"She said that she likes two people in this school,"

"Who?"

"One in her year and one in your year,"

"Who?" he asked getting a little angry

"a Slytherin and a Gryffindor,"

"Who?" Fred and George now both yelled and everyone looked at them

"You being one of them and I am not sure if I should mention the other,"

"Who?" Fred barked

"Dr...Dr...Fine Draco Malfoy," she finally said

"What?" Fred and George yelled once again so loud that Dumbledore even looked at them nodded and went back to talking to Professor Sprout

"You heard me,"

"She hates him," George said

"That depends on what part of him she hates and what part she likes,"

"Not helping," Fred said

"Sorry that was the best I could do," she said as she got up and walked over to Alicia Spinnet.

"What do you say Fred?" George asked his brother not noticing that Fred was two busy looking over at Alyson.

"Fred?" his brother said as he shoved Fred to get his attention.

"What?"

"Talk to her,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I just can't let's forget it, It would never work anyway," He said frowning

"Fine," George said as he and Fred got up and walked out.

XXX

"Aly do you have the Potions notes for the test on Wednesday?" Ron asked later that day

"No sorry I never take notes,"

"Why?"

"Good memory,"

"Okay," he said wondering how she could memorize all the material and not take notes.

"Ask Hermione,"

"Fine see ya," he said as he walked out of the common room to find Hermione in the Library.

Aly sat there reading not knowing what to do. She was board and the only thing she had to do was nothing. She finished her homework and there was no Quidditch practice and she did not feel like walking so she sat there reading her DADA book and thinking about classes tomorrow until someone disturbed her.

"Aly?" Someone said in a whisper from behind her

"Yeah, Fred," she said she recognized his voice

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up?" she asked she was happy to have some company

"I was wondering,"

"Yeah,"

"I need some girl advice and your a girl so can you help me?"

"Sure but why don't you ask someone in your own grade?"

"Because they all are too caught up in guy things so I needed someone's help and the second years are weird and well you are the only one I can trust and you are closer to my age,"

"Okay shoot, Wait how do you know my age?" She asked

"Angelina, Well their is this girl I really like I found out she likes me too but she also likes another boy closer to her year,"

"Yeah,"

"Well she is really pretty and I have known her for a little while,"

"Alright,"

"And their is only a year age difference. So what do you say I should do?"

"Well, You should either tell her how you feel or wait it out and see if the cards are in your favor,"

"You read the divination book didn't you?"

"Yeah but look if it was me I would like you to wait it out if the other guy turns out better he does but if not your in luck. Look if she gets the other guy first relationships don't last forever so you still have a chance,"

"Wow, Thanks Aly you were a big help,"

"Anytime," she said as he shook her hand and walked up to the boy's dormitories

XXX

"How did it go bro?" George asked when Fred walked into the room

"Yeah how was it Fred," Lee asked

"She said I should wait it out and see,"

"So you mean to tell me you are going to let Draco get her first and then that's it,"

"No she said if it were her she would want me to wait it out and if Draco got her first, relationships don't last forever so I would still have a chance,"

"Okay well good luck with that bro," George said as he laid down in his bed and they all fell asleep.

XXX

"Aly your still up?" Harry asked when the other three walked in.

"Yeah I was almost done," she said closing the DADA book and looking at the three

"Ready for bed?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, lets go,"

"Night Hermione, Night Aly," Ron and Harry said simultaneously

"Night Harry, Night Ron," The girls said simultaneously and walked up the steps and off to bed.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9

The Unknown Gryffindor by FredWDracoM4ever (QueenCaspian10)

_**The Unknown Gryffindor by FredWDracoM4ever (QueenCaspian10)**_

**Chapter 9**

XXX

The next week everything was the same. Transfiguration started the day then Herbiology then lunch. DADA was next in a double period with Slytherin and a break then Flying class and then nothing. Hermione and Aly were in the library trying to do their homework and it was not going well. Halloween was coming up and Aly was so excided. Halloween was her favorite holiday and she knew that they had a game that day. It was a big one two. She was practicing almost everyday. The team was doing really well but the beaters were slacking and Harry got detention. Aly could not stop thinking about it and she decided to go to the great hall early and see if Pansy was there they did not talk all week and Susan was sick. So she got up said bye to Hermione and went to the Great Hall only to find Draco Crabb Goyal and Pansy all there. Draco saw her right as she turned around to walk out. He ran up to her stopping her and she got really mad.

"What do you want Malfoy,"

"Nothing sweetie,"

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled

"Draco leave her alone," A familiar voice came from the doorway

"What do you want Weasley?" he asked not wanting an answer.

"Like I said, Leave Aly alone,"

"She lets you call her Aly?" Draco said getting mad. she knew him her whole life and never let him call her that. Only Hermione, pansy Susan and her brother and sister could call her that. Draco was angry.

"Aly, huh,"

"Yeah,"

"Well then Aly lets talk one on one," Draco said trying to pull her away

"Don't touch me," She yelled

"Draco let her go," Fred said

"No,"

"Well then I'll get Professor Dumbledore and he can settle this," Fred said

"Oh Yeah,"

"Yeah, my grandfather will do anything for me," she said smiling

"Your, Your, Grandfather?" he asked surprised

"Yep,"

"Well all the more fun eh," Draco said pulling her towards him but Fred was to fast he grabbed Aly and pulled her close to him. She was glad he did and then Draco pulled out his wand. Right then Professor Dumbledore walked in and looked at Fred holding Aly and Draco with his wand pointed at Fred.

"Mr. Malfoy come with me," Dumbledore said turning and walking out with Draco following him.

"Thank you Fred," Aly said smiling at him and giving him a hug.

"Anytime," he said hugging her back then walking out. Aly started to follow when Pansy called after her

"E, E," she yelled

"What?" she snapped turning around

"What's wrong," she asked

"Like you don't know,"

"E,"

"No Pansy don't bother," she said walking away

"Oh and don't call me E it's Alyson," she yelled walking away and pansy walked back into the hall sat on the floor in the corner and started to cry.

XXX

"Aly," Hermione yelled when she walked into the common room

"Are you alright?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm fine," she said sitting down.

"Fred told us what had happened," Ron said

"Alyson, Alyson," Pavarti yelled running into the room with lavender

"What is it?"

"It's Pansy, we saw her in the hall crying,"

"Why?"

"We asked her and she said you knew," Lavender said sitting down across from Alyson

"What have I done?" she asked herself putting her head in her hands

"What do you mean?" Pavarti asked

"We had a huge fight that Draco caused,"

"What?" Hermione asked

"You need to talk to her," Ron said

"Your right," She said getting up and walking towards the door and then to the hall. Hopefully she was still there.

"Pansy?" Alyson said looking around the hall and then she spotted her on the ground and she walked over to her.

"Pansy, I am so sorry, it's just Draco and you just stood there and Fred had to help and you my best friend didn't,"

"I'm so sorry Alyson," She said looking up at Aly

"Call me E," she said smiling and then Pansy smiled and they hugged and Pansy stopped crying and they walked out together.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	10. Chapter 10

Title – The Unknown Gryffindor

**Title – The Unknown Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 10**

XXX

Aly woke up the next morning very happy. She ate breakfast and went to study by the lake. Fred and George were both there Aly did not say anything to them. Aly was trying to study but could not she stop thinking about Fred. She had a huge crush on him since they were little when they met at the ministry. He did not seem to be interested in her so she decided to forget about him for a while but she could not. It was too hard. She would wait and see what happened if he was lucky he would say something to her. Halloween came and it was so much fun except for the troll. November was a very slow month and Aly could not wait until Christmas she would stay here with her friends and have fun. Unfortunately Draco was staying as well. Aly did not mind she was happy because all of the Weasleys would be there along with Harry, Pansy, and Susan.

XXX

"Happy Christmas Aly," Fred said when she walked down.

"Happy Christmas Fred, George, Harry, Ron," She said to all of them.

"It snowed last night a lot. We aren't allowed out side because it got so high," Harry said

"Well then we can have our Christmas inside. It will be fun, Hey where's Percy?" Aly asked

"Here," he said coming down the steps. They were the only Gryffindor to stay which was good because they were all friends.

"Aly here are your presents," Ron said pointing to her things. She had about ten or fifteen things there. She decided to open them.

"What did you get?" Harry asked

"A few books from my family, a sweater from Mrs. Weasley, another book from Susan and Pansy and this from someone who did not want to put a name it just says a friend. Oh and this from Dumbledore," Aly said holding up an Invisibility cloke and a necklace with a heart on it.

"I wonder who the necklace is from," George said turning to Fred.

"Me to," Aly said.

"Lets go to breakfast I heard that the tables will be very empty and that we can sit wherever we like," Fred said

"Alright," Ron said as they all walked to the great hall. It was pretty empty. Only about thirty or forty people were there. Aly sat with Pansy and Susan at the Ravenclaw table and Fred, George Ron, Harry and Percy sat at the Gryffindor table. Draco was with Crabb and Goyle at the Slytherin table and everyone else was scattered around the room. After breakfast everyone went to their dormitories and had their own party. After they day was over everyone went to bed. Aly was wearing the necklace ever since she opened it and she loved it. If only she knew who gave it to her. Oh well she would find out eventually. She hoped.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Title – The Unknown Gryffindor

**Title – The Unknown Gryffindor**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 11**

XXX

After Christmas everything was slow. Nothing happened except the adventure with Harry, Ron and Hermione to find the Stone but other than that normal. It was time for the final Quidditch match against Slytherin and every one was ready to win. Aly had scored two hundred points thought the first half and then a hundred seventy in the second half. Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. During the last feast Dumbledore awarded some students with points. Harry got sixty points, Hermione and Ron got fifty, Neville got ten and then Aly got some.

"Last I would like to award Alison Evens for breaking the record of point scored by a single person in Quidditch through out the year. The record was one thousand six hundred and seventy points and Alison scored an amazing three thousand seventy points. I would like to award Gryffindor with fifty points and well done," Dumbledore said sitting down.

"Wow Aly," Ron said

"That is amazing," Angelina said from three seats down.

"Thanks," She said then the feast was over and everyone got up to pace for the next day. Sadly it was their last day of their first year.

XXX

The ride home was different from the ride there. Aly was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. The ride was boring to say the least. Right when the train departed Aly wished she was back in the dormitories. She would miss it so much.

"Aly?" Harry asked

"Yeah," She answered looking up from her notebook

"Did you think the year was fun?" He asked

"Of course it was great," She said

"Look," Ron said as they approached London.

"Were home," Hermione said

"Yep," Aly said frowning

"Well it was fun while I lasted," Aly said smiling

"Yeah it sure was," Harry said as they all came to a stop and everyone got off the train.

Aly waited a moment for the rest of the Weasleys. She said bye to Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Susan, Harry and then Fred. She gave him a big hug and he hugged her back. Then she left with her family for another boring summer.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	12. Chapter 12

Title – The Unknown Gryffindor

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Chapter 12

XXX

"Alison the Malfoys are here," Her mother yelled from the living room.

"I'm comming," She said as she ran down the steps and stopped as she saw Draco and his parents standing in the hall.

"Hey," Draco said with a sweet smile.

"Um, Hi," She said confused.

"How are you?" He asked and Alison looked at him in shock that he cared.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"I feel bad,"

"You? You feel bad?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, for everything, I, I," He started and then sighed before getting out the last words. "I'm sorry," She smiled as her hair turned light blue. She shook her head and her hair went back to normal before she said anything.

"Thanks," She smiled.

XXX

"HARRY!" Alison yelled when she saw him in Diagon Ally a few weeks later.

"Hi Alison," He said with a smile giving her a hug.

"Hi Ron, Hermione," She said giving Ron an hug and then Hermione.

"Alison Dear, it is so good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile as she walked over to grab their books.

"Hi Alison," Someone said from behind her. She turned to see who it was.

"Hi Fred," She said with a smile. "Hi George, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Hey Ginny," She said to all of them.

XXX

"Famous Harry Potter can't even enter a book shop without making the front page," Draco said walking up to them.

"Play nice Draco," Mr. Malfoy said.

"Sorry father,"

"Ah, Mr. Harry Potter, so nice to meet you. Alison it is good to see you again," He said with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Malfoy good to see you again too," She lied, as the conversation went on she stood there waiting until they left the store and then left Diagon Ally.

XXX

"Bye," Alison said as she boarded the train with the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked Alison and she shook her head.

"No idea, here's an empty compartment," She said as they all got into the compartment and the train left for Hogwarts.

"Fred, George, Lee arn't you going to sit?" Hermione asked and they laughed.

"Be right back," They said as they walked away and were back a few minutes later.

"Where did you go?" Ginny asked when they walked in.

"To see a friend," They said and everyone smiled.

"I have to go see someone," Alison said when they sat down.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"A friend," She said as she walked out and headed down a few compartments. She was back in 10 minutes.

"Who did you need to see?" Ginny asked and Alison just smiled.

"A friend," She said as she sat down.

"So how was your summer?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Good, Yours?"

"Good, Alison?"

"Alright,"

"You ok?" Lee asked Alison and she nodded.

"Yeah," She pulled out a mirror from her pocket and looked into it changing her hair style until her hair was about shoulder length and light red.

"Nice," Hermione said and Alison smiled.

"I wanted to try something new," She smiled.

A few hours later they arrived at Hogwarts, where they had the orting ceromony and the feast before they went to their rooms and went to bed.

XXX

Authors note - I know the chapter sucks but i wanted to get an update and I have had wrighters block for this story and I am working on alot of other stories. I hope this is alright. Please tell me what you think and I will have the next chapter up shortly.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Title – The Unknown Gryffindor

Disclaimer - I own nothing

Chapter 13

XXX

"Harry what happened to you yesterday? How did you get here?" Alison asked and Harry smiled.

"Don't ask," she laughed at this.

"Well we're gonna be late for Defense against the dark arts, come on," She said pulling him out of the Great Hall.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"There already," She said pulling him to their first class.

XXX

"Let me introduse you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, me," Lockhart said walking down the stairs. Every girl stared, smiled and sighed as he walked down the stairs, his smile lighting up the room. Every boy moaned and Alison sat there next to Hermione and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Alison, isn't he dreamy?" Hermione asked and Alison made a gaging sound and every boy - even the Slytherins - laughed.

"It is my job to teach you how to arm yourselves against the evils of wizard kind," He said and the girls once again stared dreamily at him. "First I will give you a little pop quiz," he said handing out papers with only questions about himself. Alison who actually knew the answers from Hermione's constant babbling quickly answered and turned it in.

"It is suprising that only two of knew most of these answers. Ms Granger, and Ms Evans," He said as Hermione sighed and Alison made the gagging sound that made the entire class laugh. "Is there a problem Ms. Evans?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not at all," She said with a sweet smile, stealing a glance over to the Slytherins who were all chuckling behind their books.

"Now, You may find yourself facing your worst fears in this room," He said as he pulled a sheet off of a cage on the counter revaling a bunch of little blue fairy like things.

"Cornish pixies?" Shamus almost laughed.

"Freshly caught," Lockhart said with a smile. as he set them free and Alison rolled her eyes.

"He's crazy," She said under her breath as everyone fled from the room and only herself, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Neville were left in the room.

"Immobulus," Hermione yelled while Alison tried to get Neville down from the cealing.

"Thanks," Neville said a his feet touched the ground.

"Don't mention it," She said and then looked to the door where Lockhart had hidden behind in terror. "Is it just me or is he a little different from his books?" She asked and Harry shot her a curious look.

"I thought you said you hated him,"

"I do but I can still read his horrible books can't I?" She asked with a smile. "This has 'FROUD' written all over it," She said and Hermione shot her an angry gaze and Alison turned to the door. "I've got to get to Snape's office, he is waiting for me,"

"Why?"

"I have a private lesson," She said and she walked out without another word.

XXX

To Be Continued...


End file.
